Teashop
by The wings of sakura
Summary: En el centro de la ciudad, en una esquina no tan concurrida, donde los primeros rayos del sol iluminan por la mañana, una tienda espera por ti con la mejor taza de té que puedas encontrar. Un hombre, dueño de su sueño y un chico, atraído por el aroma y los sabores, disfrutan de las nuevas infusiones que la vida les trae. [Ereri/Riren] [ModernAU]
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>n el centro de la ciudad, en una esquina no tan concurrida, donde los primeros rayos del sol iluminan por la mañana, haciendo entrar sus rayos por los huecos de los edificios, ahí…hay una pequeña tienda, desconocida para muchos, frecuentada por otros y explorada por algunos.

Una tienda de té, iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol de cada día, donde se esconde a la vez, una gran variedad de hojas de té.

Aquel muchacho llegó una tarde cualquiera, donde nada era especial, ni las nubes, ni las personas, ni el clima, ni la fecha, todo era normal, ordinario por sobre todo, pero ese muchacho…nunca, nunca, pero nunca dejaba de regresar.

El día que llegó a la tienda, se topó con la hora en que nadie frecuentaba el lugar, por lo que tomó asiento en la mesa que estaba directamente en frente de la barra con la caja registradora y tarros de té.

Pidió un simple té negro y eso fue todo, al día siguiente volvió, al siguiente también y al siguiente, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar; su asiento en la barra principal.

Nadie hablaba, el silencio era agradable, el muchacho tenía la tendencia de ver sus ojos reflejados en aquel té, ojos verdes que brillaban más que el mismo cielo.

Aquel silencio se quebró, un día que el muchacho comenzó a hablar.

— Por alguna razón el té negro de este lugar es el mejor que he probado. Ayer por la tarde fui a la tienda que está al otro lado de la ciudad y era, no lo sé, diferente. —

Quien lo atendió, el único empleado del lugar y además el mismo jefe de la tienda, no dijo nada. Sus ojos grises sin pizca de emoción alguna, se posaron en el muchacho unos momentos y luego continuó con su labor que consistía en limpiar y revisar pedidos.

Al día siguiente, el muchacho volvió a hablar.

— ¿Existe el té de navidad? — ya que las fechas eran cercanas.

Nuevamente la misma persona lo atendió, no había nadie más después de todo. Tras escucharlo, sacó un tarro de té dorado como el oro, con letras de color rojo burdeos en su parte anterior y lo colocó en el mesón, este tenía escrito; "Te navideño".

— Vendré el 23 para probarlo — exclamó el muchacho, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

En otra ocasión, el muchacho llegó a la misma hora de siempre, pero su discurso fue otro.

— ¿Alguna vez has querido visitar una tumba pero esa tumba está en otro país?, Turquía está demasiado lejos… — el muchacho estaba cabizbajo, empuñando sus manos con fuerza, la fecha era importante y no podía hacer nada al respecto. — Es tan costoso, es tan lejos… ni siquiera eso puedo hacer por ella, ¿se sentirá triste si no voy a verla este año también? — preguntó más a sí mismo, de por si sabía que nadie iba a responder. — Mamá… —

Aquel día sus ojos no brillaron como siempre.

Al día siguiente, cuando el muchacho entró a la tienda, había una taza ya lista sobre la barra, el dueño con su rostro igual de impasible, dijo. — Es tuyo, bébelo antes de que enfríe. —

Totalmente anonadado, el muchacho tardó en procesar la información pero tras asentir de manera algo apresurada, se acercó a su té y bebió un sorbo, por el color oscuro esperó algo agrio, pero fue recibido por un sabor dulce y algo cítrico, una mezcla extrañamente perfecta.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó el chico.

— Sueños de oriente. — Hizo una pausa — Cuando tengas dinero, podrás ir a verla. —

Antes de que el muchacho respondiera, el dueño y a la vez empleado, se giró para seguir limpiando el estante, no más palabras fueron dichas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

Esto inicio como un drabble, idea obtenida por una entrevista hecha a Erwin y Levi, donde se preguntaba por el sueño que Levi podría tener, en ello, responde con abrir una tienda de té.  
>Luego comencé a imaginar esto de manera Ereri y aquí estoy, escribiendo estos cortos, no tengo seguridad de que tan largo será, pero cada capitulo será corto (a diferencia del otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo).<p>

Encontré imágenes de referencia respecto a la tienda, sin embargo, al intentar colocar los enlaces aquí, la página no me lo permitió. Perdón las inconveniencias, pero si alguien tiene curiosidad, puede preguntarme.

La infusión, sueños de oriente, contiene lo siguiente: Té negro con canela, naranja, jengibre y vainilla.

¡Espero les guste!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>Aquel muchacho cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta dos veces más luego de su primera visita, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, la misma orden de siempre, un simple pero exquisito té negro. Sin embargo no volvió a ser sorprendido con un té especial por parte del dueño.<p>

Aquel fue un tema que el muchacho decidió no tocar, agradecía el gesto pero aunque no conociera a la persona que lo atendía, tenía la extraña sensación de que probablemente ese hombre no fuera de dar explicaciones.

No hubieron más palabras que un simple; buenas tardes, quiero esto, muchas gracias y un hasta luego.

Pero ninguno parecía estar en contra del asunto.

Los días comenzaron a enfriar, la navidad se comenzó a divisar, los adornos decoraban con mayor intensidad y las personas iban y venían en busca de una oportunidad para obtener ese regalo especial. Lo que a la vez llevaba más clientela al lugar, en busca de un té exótico para aquellos fieles amantes a las hojas aromatizadas.

Si bien, no era la época más favorita del dueño pero no iba a quejarse de las ganancias.

Escuchaba la gente cantar a lo lejos, escuchaba a muchas personas discutir sobre los regalos y escuchaba a otras contar las melancolías de la navidad, en aquella época, su pequeña tienda se llenaba de historias tanto felices como tristes. Era absolutamente normal, lo que no cuadraba en todo esto, era el espacio vacío que yacía en la barra.

Divisó a sus espaldas el recipiente que llevaba en su interior aquel té navideño, la preferencia de la gente en esta época pero desconocido sabor para muchos, incluyendo al muchacho de aquella vez.

— 23 de diciembre, dijo. — comentó para sí mismo, divisando la fecha del día de hoy, que era nada más ni nada menos que el 23 de diciembre mismo.

Sin embargo, no hubo señales del muchacho.

No era de mal esperarse que lo olvidara o que no volviera a regresar, siempre llegaban clientes prometedores que a la larga olvidaban venir hasta volverse completamente fantasmas.

Observando la puerta por última vez, se retiró su delantal y comenzó a guardar las cosas, era hora de cerrar, ya era casi media noche y por estas fechas prefería mantener abierto por aquellas almas solitarias navideñas que decidían tomar una taza de té. Antes de que su delantal tocara el mesón, la campana de la puerta sonó.

— ¡¿Aun está abierto?! —

Cabellos castaños desordenados, ojos verdes y brillantes, respiración agitada y ropas desaliñadas.

De las pocas muecas que el muchacho lograba sacar en el hombre, la sorpresa fue una de ellas. Sin embargo, no respondió a la pregunta y señaló el espacio vacío en la barra, indicando que se sentara. Sin pensarlo, se colocó nuevamente el delantal, colocó algo de agua a calentar en su antigua pero fiel tetera a presión, cogió el recipiente del té navideño y usando una taza roja con pequeños copos de nieves pintados, comenzó a preparar la bebida.

Los ojos del muchacho siguieron cada tarea del hombre y su voz no pudo quedarse en silencio. — Lo recordaste — comentó, sin poder quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

— No tengo mala memoria — respondió.

— Pensé que no estabas prestando verdadera atención. —

El hombre alzó su mirada, arqueando una de sus cejas, casi mostrando que se había ofendido pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Sabes?, nunca más vuelvo a comprar regalos en último momento. Todo está ridículamente lleno de personas, estuve haciendo fila por una hora… estoy agotado — soltó un suspiro, mientras estiraba un poco su espalda. Pero luego de ello, asomó una sonrisa. — Pero gracias por esperar. —

— No esperé, suelo cerrar a estas horas. — respondió sin inmutarse, mientras finalmente servía el agua en la taza.

— De todas maneras, gracias. —

De la nada, el aroma en el local se llenó de algo dulce, de algo que cualquier niño amante de las galletas podría descifrar.

— ¿Huele a galletas de navidad? — preguntó el muchacho, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el aroma en el aire, enseguida sonrió. — Mi madre solía hacer galletas en navidad, muchas de ellas. —

El hombre, con la taza en una de sus manos, observó al muchacho unos momentos antes de deslizar la taza hacia el chico. — Cortesía de la casa — mencionó antes de que este sacara su billetera. — No tendrá el mismo sabor a aquellas galletas, pero el aroma puede traer recuerdos. —

El chico observó al dueño y asintió, dejando asomar una sonrisa sincera, antes de tomar la taza entre sus manos y beber un poco del líquido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y pareció divisar algo frente a sus ojos, una memoria distante.

— Para nada, está delicioso. —

El hombre asintió y no dijo ninguna otra palabra, dedicándose a arreglar todo para cerrar. Bajar las cortinas, arreglar las sillas y las mesas, barrer por última vez, asegurar la caja registradora y por último, la taza que aquel chico ocupó. Pero al momento en que la tuvo seca entre sus manos, la metió en una caja cualquiera y la dejó sobre el mesón.

— Solo finge sorpresa al momento de abrirlo unas horas más tarde. —

El chico se quedó observando la caja, luego subió la mirada al dueño y nuevamente bajó la mirada a la caja. La tomó entre sus manos y asintió.

— Será la mejor actuación de todas – aseguró – Gracias –.

Pero en vez de añadir algo más, sacó una pequeña caja de su mochila, dentro, había un pequeño círculo de cerámica que tenía sobre sí mismo, una pequeña mesa, una silla y sobre esa mesa, una pequeña taza de té junto a una tetera. La gracia de aquel adorno, era que en verdad era una pequeña caja musical, que al dar la cuerda, la taza comenzaba a girar en su lugar.

El chico colocó la caja sobre el mesón y musitó un suave "feliz navidad".

Antes de que el dueño pudiera decir algo, el chico ya había abandonado el local.

Aquella caja musical, un día más tarde, tomó lugar en la misma barra que suele frecuentar el muchacho. Se le da cuerda una vez por la mañana y una vez por la noche, antes de cerrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No alcancé a actualizar el 23... ¡pero solo por unas tres horas!

**Té de navidad:** Té Negro con almendra amarga, piel de naranja, manzana, jengibre, clavo y canela.

Bueno, este es un té que si he podido probar y es bastante dulce (considerando que tengo gustos dulces) y el sabor me recordaba bastante a las galletas de navidad, probablemente por el uso de jengibre.

No tengo una imagen de la caja musical pero el tema musical de este es "**Merry-Go-Round Of Life**", se puede buscar por el mismo nombre en youtube, añadiendo la palabra "musicbox" por si alguien le interesa escuchar. (Es de la película de Howl)

Que tengan una linda navidad!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>Aquella caja musical fue lo primero que sus ojos verdes lograron notar cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y se quedó ahí parado unos momentos hasta que el mismo dueño le avisó que si no se movía, interrumpiría la entrada de alguien.<p>

El chico asintió más veces de las necesarias y se apresuró a tomar asiento donde siempre, apoyó sus codos sobre la barra y miró de reojo la decoración musical antes de llevar su mirada al té que se le servía en frente.

— Realmente esperé que un mocoso como tú estuviera en casa en esta fecha y hora. —

Era extraño recibir de primera mano un inicio de conversación por parte de aquel hombre.

Es verdad, aquel día era 31 de diciembre y más aún, casi las 9 de la noche.

— Sorpresa. — añadió con un toque de gracia, llevándose un sorbo de té a los labios, estaba un poco más dulce a lo habitual. Haciendo que levantara su mirada a aquel hombre pero este ya estaba ocupado secando una taza recién lavada. — Mi mejor amigo está con su familia y mi hermana está con su novia. No tenía nada que hacer en casa, vine aquí creyendo que estaría cerrado, pero tuve suerte. ¿Cerrarás pronto? —

El secado de aquella taza se detuvo un momento pero la mirada gris del hombre no se movió de lugar, solo cuando su cuerpo se giró para colocar la taza en el estante, fue que respondió.

— Este lugar estará siempre cerrado a la misma hora. Sin excepción, pero no me voy de aquí hasta más allá de la madrugada. — una pequeña mirada que fue seguida por la mirada del castaño, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Todo el mundo caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando el lugar esencial, encontrándose con seres queridos o de manos en familia.

— Ya veo. — pero le tomó unos segundos procesar la información. — ¡¿Te quedas aquí en año nuevo?! — por primera vez en todas sus visitas, se cuestionó que tipo de vida llevaba esta persona fuera de la tienda, ni siquiera podía descifrar que edad podría tener.

El hombre solamente le miró con una ceja levantada, no iba a repetir sus palabras. Así que solamente decidió lavar otra taza, a esas horas, el último cliente ya se había ido y el pelinegro sabía bien que nadie más vendría ya.

— ¿No te gusta observar los fuegos artificiales? — preguntó el castaño, luego de que el silencio se hiciera demasiado extenso.

— Son ruidosos, molestos, los animales se vuelven estúpidos y la gente enloquece con ellos. — puso una taza más en el estante. — Pero los observo cada año. —

El muchacho se mostró confundido unos momentos pero asintió, entendiendo lentamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo fue sorprendido con un '¿te gustan?', a lo que el asintió de manera inmediata, llevándose otra ceja enarcada por parte de su contrario. — Si te preguntas porque no iré a verlos, solo… no tengo respuesta… — no iba a admitir de manera tan abierta que verlos le generaría una sensación de soledad, más cuando fue él mismo quien insistió a su hermana que saliera de su casa y que su mejor amigo estuviera a solas con su familia, tardó una semana en hacer entender a ambas personas que él iba a estar bien.

Lo cual no era del todo cierto, no estaba bien, se sentía solo, sumamente solo.

Y entonces, una idea tuvo y no tardó en hacerla saber, en realidad, siquiera pensó en ella, solo la dijo. — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta el año que viene? — sonaba descabellado, algo para decir junto a una broma, pero el muchacho miraba directamente en dirección al hombre, con el ceño fruncido, sus manos empuñadas y una determinación imposible de poner en palabras.

Lo que dejó al hombre estancado en asombro.

Pero sus hombros se relajaron, sus cejas por igual y dejó la última taza en el estante. Agarró la escoba que tenía en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza y caminó hasta rodear la barra, quedando junto al muchacho, al cual le extendió la escoba. — Aun no he barrido el suelo, hazlo y no hagas un mayor desastre del que ya está. —

El chico parpadeó un par de veces en sorpresa, las palabras se atoraron en su boca y solamente pudo asentir como un soldado frente a una orden. Tomó la escoba y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a barrer, juntando todo el polvo en un lugar hasta botar todo a la basura, de por si el lugar estaba bastante limpio.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, comenzó a comprender que algunas respuestas vendrían en forma de acciones, comenzaba a comprender a aquel hombre poco a poco, al menos como hablaba o se expresaba. Sin duda, entender lo que quería era difícil pero a la vez, este hombre entendía perfectamente cuál era la taza de té perfecta para cada quien.

Le hizo preguntarse; ¿cómo alguien de tan pocas palabras puede entender así el gusto de los demás?

No intercambiaron demasiadas palabras por el lapso de 3 horas, el chico tuvo que barrer tres veces el lugar hasta que fuera aceptado por el hombre mayor, el cual verificaba meticulosamente cada rincón y de pasó le otorgó algunos consejos de limpieza.

En algún punto, el hombre dijo.

— No creo en estupideces como creencias de que si barres todo el lugar, alejarás los malos espíritus o quien sabe que mierda. Pero al llegar aquí en mi primer día de trabajo en el año, prefiero que se vea tan nuevo como el mismo año. —

Por un momento, el muchacho vio cruzar un atisbo de bondad en la mirada de aquel hombre, mientras este pasaba sus ojos por aquella tienda.

Lo que le hizo verla con sus propios ojos, cada detalle, como todo estaba ordenado, como la decoración encajaba, como los colores se mantenían en una misma línea y de alguna manera, ese hombre se fusionaba con este ambiente.

— Cuando consiga un trabajo, intentaré hacer algo similar. Creo…que es algo bueno. Iniciar así, con todo lo viejo pero a la vez nuevo a tu alrededor — una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del muchacho, mientras este tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

El pelinegro le miró unos momentos, asintiendo en silencio antes de volver a sus propias tareas.

Cuando las cucharas estuvieron guardadas, cuando la barra brillaba en limpieza, cuando el piso ya no tenía rastro de suciedad, cuando cada taza estuviera en su lugar y cada tarro de té estuviera en perfecta alineación, cuando todo estuvo como nuevo, el reloj marcó las 23:55.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no limpiaba como hoy, estoy sorprendido — comentó el chico, riéndose por lo bajo mientras se quitaba un pañuelo blanco de la cabeza (cortesía del dueño).

—… Asco. — musitó el otro en respuesta, este ya había abandonado su lugar tras la barra, para sentarse junto al muchacho, con su propia taza de té en su mano, el muchacho también tenía una en la suya.

El chico solamente pudo reír ante esas palabras y se llevó algo de té a los labios, este aún estaba dulce. Pero volvió a no comentar nada al respecto, solamente miró por la ventana, la gente ya estaba lejos de la tienda, todos estaban en sus lugares, para recibir la pirotecnia y el año nuevo con todos sus deseos.

— Los observo cada año. — comentó el hombre, quien también tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. — no de la manera en que todos los hacen, pero los observo. —

El chico tardó en entender a qué se refería, iba a preguntar, pero el murmullo de la gente le sacó de idea, comenzó a escuchar el conteo final, para que aquel año finalmente terminara.

Fue que observó su té.

_Diez. _

El aroma y sabor dulce, para algo que debería carecer de ello.

_Nueve._

Con el tiempo dejó de añadir azúcar a su parecer, porque cuando el té llegaba a sus manos, este ya estaba listo de la manera en que quería. Aquel hombre había logrado captar su gusto.

_Ocho._

Pero esta vez estaba más dulce, pero perfecto.

¿Pero por qué?

_Siete._

Y fue entonces que pensó; _un poco de dulzura para la soledad_.

_Seis. _

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más ante la realización y enseguida estos se posaron en el té ajeno, ¿Qué sabor tendrá?, fue lo que se preguntó.

_Cinco._

Y cuando levantó su mirada, aquel hombre le estaba mirando de una manera diferente, de manera calmada. Este desvió el rostro hacia la ventana y el muchacho hizo lo mismo.

_Cuatro._

Era una invitación a mirar.

_Tres._

A mirar lo que el observaba cada año en esta tienda.

_Dos._

"Los observo cada año"

¿Cómo?

_Uno._

Y el primer estallido, hizo iluminar la tienda de un color, el segundo estallido hizo iluminar la tienda de otro color, ya que esta estaba completamente apagada, con sus cortinas abiertas, con todo el libre acceso a la luz que se acercara a ellos.

Los platos recién lavados, las cucharas brillantes, los jarrones pulidos, las mesas ordenadas, las sillas en su lugar, cada cosa reflejaba esas luces y esos reflejos llegaban a cada pared del lugar.

Y cada explosión era una lluvia de colores que se esparcía por toda aquella tienda, generando nuevos colores por cada cosa que tocaba y toda esa luz, se perdía ahí, para que solo aquellos presentes, pudieran verla en todo su esplendor.

Un comienzo dulce, tranquilo y lleno de colores.

— Es dulce, ¿verdad? — preguntó el chico, en medio de aquel show, sabía que su pregunta fue escuchada pese al ruido exterior.

Su respuesta fue un murmullo que cualquiera interpretaría como algo vago sin respuesta, pero él supo entender en verdad, la respuesta a su pregunta.

No hubo espacio para la soledad en aquellos momentos, no la hubo, solo colores, colores y más colores que llenaron su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Feliz año nuevo y que este año sea bueno para la persona que esté leyendo estas palabras.


End file.
